A.J. Reidon
"The Kid Genius! Red Slayer!" Amber Jade Reidon (アンバージェイドリードン Anbā Jeido Rīdon), or also known as A.J. Reidon (A.J.リードン A.J. Rīdon) is a one of the main protagonists in Monsters In The Sea. Known as the Kid Genius (キッドの天才 Kiddo no tensai), she serves as the de facto second-in-command of the team. Character background Overview A.J. is the youngest in the team. Despite of being a blind, she never give up in any challenge and she can able to detect if there's a water aswang exists in one place. On her first day as Red Slayer, she can't fight in a battle, and her comrades was in danger. But A.J. never gave up and with the help of her third eye (thus, this is the only thing that gave her abilty to see things around her), she fought and defeated the water aswang. Character history She was the last member of the Monster Slayers to be recruited by Ambrose eu Kisaragi after showing her ability in fighting against the Water Aswangs who invaded in her mansion. Great Human-Water Aswang Battle A.J. was kidnapped by Water Aswang Mai after disguising as the fake Alicia Cranston. Mai sent A.J. to Queen Minerva in order to punish her, but Ambrose saved A.J. and the rest of the children in a warehouse. Gangster Monster Warriors-Monster Slayers Team Up Battle When Water Aswang Empire Queen Minerva was returned back again to present-day 2013 after her temporary detained in year 2213 in order to continue her long-term journey to conquer and destroy the Earth, Ambrose, alongside with her team, attacked Minerva in order to save the lives of the Gangster Monster Warriors, who were both in danger when Minerva attempted to kill them right away. After the battle, the Gangster Monster Warriors thanked Ambrose to save them from Minerva, and Reiko Akashi/Accord Hunter invited the Monster Slayers to enter the KAHA Headquarters. And when the Monster Slayers entered the headquarters, Ambrose's teammates and Reiko's teammates were started to arguing to each other. But Ambrose and Reiko told their teammates to stop arguing to each other and instead, they told that they must focuis first on their mission to defeat Minerva's Water Aswang Empire and deported back to 2213. Behind the scenes Portrayal A.J. was portrayed by Marvelous Jane Kawahara (川原マーベラスジェーン Kawahara Māberasu Jēn). As for Red Slayer, her in-suit stunt doubles are Keisha Umemori (梅森ケイシャ Umemori Keisha) and Hikari Morimoto (for Gangster Monster Warriors VS. Monsters In The Sea: When Present and Future Collide). Notes *A.J. was based off from Fatima of Aso ni San Roque. *During Case #33: Blue and Red Combined episode, both Ambrose and A.J. do the Blue-Red Special Firing Blast, the combo version of Slayer Cannon Buster Special Firing Blast in order to attack Water Aswang Iris. *She is the second Hero Legend who also used a weapon from her fellow teammate. In case, she used Ambrose's Slayer Cannon Buster. Category:Monsters In The Sea Characters Category:Deceased Hero Legends Category:Resurrected Hero Legends Category:Fantasy Hero Legend Warriors Category:Red Hero Warriors